Some wireless access networks, such as broadband wireless access (BWA) networks and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) networks, use a plurality of individual frequency subcarriers for communicating. In some wireless access networks, base stations allocate these subcarriers among several user stations. Issues with subcarrier allocation techniques address include maximizing performance for the various user stations and efficient utilization of bandwidth.
Thus there are general needs for wireless access networks and methods for allocating the time and frequency recourses of a communication channel. There are also general needs for wireless access networks and methods for allocating the time and frequency recourses of a communication channel that help maximize performance for user stations while efficiently utilizing the channel bandwidth.